In designing a wall-mounted thermostat, it is desirable to have a thermostat that has a visually pleasing, smooth, sleek and rounded exterior appearance while at the same time including one or more sensors for detecting occupancy and/or users. It is also desirable not to have visible front facing vents or grilles.
It is to be appreciated that although exemplary embodiments are presented herein for the particular context of HVAC system control, there are a wide variety of other resource usage contexts for which the embodiments are readily applicable including, but not limited to, water usage, air usage, the usage of other natural resources, and the usage of other (i.e., non-HVAC-related) forms of energy, as would be apparent to the skilled artisan in view of the present disclosure. Therefore, such application of the embodiments in such other resource usage contexts is not outside the scope of the present teachings.